<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Need You by Emilia3546</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954851">I Need You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilia3546/pseuds/Emilia3546'>Emilia3546</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Bondage, Dom Cassian (ACoTaR), Dom/sub, F/M, Nesta Archeron/Cassian Smut, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Nesta Archeron, Wall Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:42:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilia3546/pseuds/Emilia3546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They can't wait any longer, Nesta knows exactly what she's doing, and Cassian doesn't care about the party just next door.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nesta Archeron/Cassian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Need You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, there's basically zero plot here, but you guys love reading this stuff as much as I love writing it, so it's fine. Love ya!</p><p>As always, drop any requests in the comments.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nesta gasped as Cassian pulled her into an empty corridor, the sounds of the party fading as he practically dragged her down the corridor,</p><p>"Cass, what are you-" she broke off with a gasp as he shoved her against a wall, his eyes glazed with lust,</p><p>"You have <em>no idea</em> what you've been doing to me all evening," his voice was dangerously low, but bedroom-soft, and Nesta had to bite her lip to keep a whimper from escaping, "This dress, this ass," he squeezed it for emphasis, and leaned closer, so that his breath hit her neck, and he whispered onto her skin, "I've been wanting to tear it off you for two hours. I'm not waiting any longer." She did whimper when his lips met her skin, he pressed her waist harder into the wall with one hand, the other trailing up her body, easily trapping both her wrists above her head. She whined as he pulled away, his hand on her waist keeping her from following, and she rotated her wrists to try and free them, to reach out for him.</p><p>"Cass," she whined, "I want-" she gasped again when he leaned back next to her, "Let me touch you, please."</p><p>"Oh no, you've been taunting me all evening, I know you have, so now you face the consequences." She <em>had</em> been taunting him, but it was so <em>unfair</em>, all she wanted was to hold on to him. She tried to pull away, to close the distance between their faces, but with her hands restrained above her head, she couldn't reach him, and she narrowed her eyes at him, he just chuckled and pulled her hands higher, so that she couldn't move at all, could only sigh and tip her head sideways as his breath caressed her skin again, silently inviting him in,</p><p>"Cass," she whined, her voice laced with need as he hovered next to her skin, his lips mere centimetres from her neck, "Cass, please, I, I need you, right now,"</p><p>"Patience sweetheart, all good things to those who wait." He whispered, pressing himself against her, his hand moving from her waist, rubbing little circles across her stomach, down her legs, until he slightly pushed them apart, just enough for him to slide a knee upwards, lifting her onto her tiptoes. She gasped out his name and her head collapsed backwards onto the wall, <em>then</em>, he pressed his lips to her neck, leaving a trail of kisses along her exposed collarbone, and hitched her dress up around her waist. He pushed his knee higher, pushing her off the ground entirely, and she whined, trying to rock her hips back and forth, but he held her still. "You tease me, I tease you, you know how the game works, sweetheart." She didn't care how the game worked, she wanted him <em>now</em>, and she cried out when he pushed her dress down to her waist, his eyes glazing more at the realization that she hadn't worn any underwear at all. He palmed one of her breasts, his head dropping to the other, quickly leaving her panting and gasping above his head.</p><p>She wriggled as much as she could at the feel of his tongue on her skin, she barely noticed that he had released her hands, and didn't even try to move them. She squealed his name out again as he raised his head to her neck once more, sucking at the skin there, ignoring her pleas to move his knee, taking his time as she slowly fell apart under his touch. He pulled back, and she strained forwards again when his fiery gaze met her own, quickly finding ropes of burning red yanking her hands back above her head. She opened her mouth to complain, but he quickly pushed two fingers inside it, and she automatically closed her lips around them,</p><p>"We wouldn't anyone to hear you, now would we, sweetheart?" She shook her head, swirling her tongue around the pads of his fingers, effectively silencing her as his other hand once again began exploring her body. He froze at the sound of footsteps on the marble floors, "Looks like someone heard you," he chuckled, and threw his wings up in a cocoon around her, shielding her completely from sight and pulled his fingers out of her mouth when she cringed away from the sound, tears springing to her eyes as that someone approached,</p><p>"Cass, who is it?"</p><p>"I don't know,"</p><p>"Make them go away. Please."</p><p>She refused to admit how scared she was of anyone but him seeing her like this, especially someone from the Court of Nightmares, but he knew, he always did. The footsteps came even closer, and Cassian pressed himself against her, cradling her head against him, wiping the tears away, and she hid her face in the crook of his neck.</p><p>"That's close enough," he growled as whoever it was showed no signs of stopping. He stiffened as he inhaled, the intruder's scent wafting towards them, "Fuck off, Keir."</p><p>"That's quite rude, bastard. Must you behave so poorly in my halls?"</p><p>"Fuck. Off." Cassian repeated, the threat in his words clear to anyone actually paying attention, but Keir paid him no heed, </p><p>"I suppose it's true, all you Illyrians are animals, fucking in a hallway, couldn't you wait until you got home?" Keir yelped as he was thrown backwards, back the way he had come and a shield of bright red blocked him from coming back. Despite herself, Nesta giggled, her face still buried in Cassian's neck, and the movement jolted her, making her remember where she was, her hands still restrained above her head, lifted off her feet, and Cassian seemed to realize it too as he rubbed his knee back and forth a few times, releasing her hands, and Nesta collapsed forwards into his chest, allowing him to hold her up as he brought her towards her high, stopping moments before she could reach it and glancing down the hallway either side of them, where red shields now glowed, </p><p>"Don't worry, sweetheart, no one else gets to enjoy this view. Only me."</p><p>"Only you." She gasped and tried to pull his face back towards hers, tried to force him to move his knee again, "Please," she whined as he stood firm, "Cass, please," tears sprung to eyes, this time, ones of desperation, she whimpered as he delicately brushed them away with a thumb, "Please," she tried again, "I'm yours, only yours." He grinned down at her,</p><p>"Oh, I know." Well, if politeness wasn't going to work, she could always brat him into giving her what she wanted,</p><p>"Fuck. Me. Now." She snarled, a little taken aback when he laughed, "Cassian. Fuck me."</p><p>"Oh, and you were being so good. That's a shame."</p><p>"What?" Uh oh, that tone meant business,</p><p>"I was always going to fuck you, Nesta, but now you've been rude to me, you're not allowed to come."</p><p>"Wait, no. I'm sorry, please, I'l be so good, please." She whispered,</p><p>"Too late. Don't come." He let her drop back to the floor, before hoisting her up against the wall, his magic holding her there, holding her completely still as he stepped back, slowly stripping his armor off. </p><p>"Cass," she whined, "Please," and strained against the restraints as he kicked his pants aside, at the sight of him already hard and ready, but he waited, and stroked himself a few times. She tried to turn her head away, but the magic held her firm, and she was already too far gone to even consider using her own arsenal to escape. She whimpered again at the look in his eyes as his gaze met hers, and screamed when he stepped back towards her, pulling her legs apart and pushing into her in one go, not waiting before pulling straight out, and slamming his hips back into hers. She screamed out in equal parts pain and pleasure, not quite ready for the size of him, wet and desperate as she was. He cradled her head in one hand, keeping it from hitting the wall behind her as he thrust into her again and again.</p><p>Pleasure quickly overwhelmed pain as she cried out, clinging on to his shoulders as if they were the only thing holding her to the world. He bit down on her collarbone, and she screamed again, gasping his name with each thrust, and struggling to hold off her orgasm, even as he reminded her,</p><p>"Don't come."</p><p>"Please."</p><p>"No." He came inside her, but didn't stop moving, holding her up against the wall while he recovered, still moving inside her while he hardened again, thrusting harder once he had. She buried her face in his neck, her strength waning, and whimpered softly with each thrust. He held her tight to his chest, and pumped his hips deeper into her, earning more whimpers as he hit that spot inside her again and again.</p><p>"Cass," she gasped, "P-please, please,"</p><p>"Please what?" he asked, still pretending not to know what she was asking for, and came a second time, leaving Nesta trembling against him with the effort of holding back her own pleasure,</p><p>"Please," she whispered again, falling limp against him as he kept fucking her, slamming back into her when he was ready again. Her breath was coming in little gasps and sobs as he thrust into her again, until she couldn't even muster the strength to beg any more, just take what he was giving her. </p><p>She couldn't get enough air into her lungs. She wanted him to stop, no, she wanted him to let her come, she wanted him to fuck her harder. He was still holding her against the wall, all restraints gone, completely unnecessary now. She couldn't move if she wanted to, and she cried out, as much as she could, the sound tiny and desperate as he came a last time, finally speaking the words she was desperate for,</p><p>"Come for me." She squealed as he snapped his hips against hers, and her vision failed at the wave of pleasure washing over her. </p><p>She didn't realize that she had passed out until she woke in Cassian's arms, cradled against his chest, still crying from the overwhelming pleasure as he pulled her dress back over her breasts and ass, carrying her all the way back to the palace above the Hewn City, ignoring Azriel's questioning glance as they passed. She buried her face against him, still whimpering softly when he set her down on their bed. "One second," he whispered, letting go of her hand for a moment, but turning back at her gasp of fear, turning to see her crawling across the bed towards him, reaching out for him, and collapsing onto the mattress. He scooped her back into his arms, and pulled her dress away, replacing it with her favorite nightgown, and settled her down amidst the blankets and pillows. "I'm coming back," he reassured her, only disappearing for a few seconds, but still, she pulled the blankets tight around herself, holding back tears until he returned.</p><p>He immediately perched beside her on the mattress, handing her a glass of water, and made sure she drank it all before pulling his armor away again, and slipping into bed beside her, pulling her head onto his chest, grinning to himself as she snuggled into his chest, mumbling softly as she fell asleep in his arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>